


Why hide something everyone already knows?

by Mcr_killjoy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcr_killjoy/pseuds/Mcr_killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is my first story (I've read plenty) but this is the first I've ever created... Please be nice and if you don't like the story, tell me ways that I could fix it? Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why hide something everyone already knows?

"Gerard! Come on! Please? Please will you see when they are leaving?" Frank whined "I don't know how much longer I can wait!"  
"Calm down Frankie they will leave soon enough, but if you really can't wait then yes I will see when they're leaving. Only for you Frankie."  
Gerard kisses the top of Franks head which isn't very hard to do since Gerard is 5'9 and Frankie is only 5'6.  
"Hey guys?!"  
Gerard yells out to Ray and Mikey, walking towards the bedroom they all share. Mikey and Ray hurriedly separate from each other and try to fix their clothing before Gerard comes in.  
"Yeah?"  
Mikey hollers back just as Gerard walks in  
"Mike, I'm right here."  
"Oh yeah sorry Gerard, anyways what did you need?"  
"Oh, I wanted to um ask if you guys were soon going out?"  
"For what?" Mike questions Gerard  
"Uh, well we're getting low on food..." Gerard blushes  
"Why are you blushing Gee?" Ray asks Gerard, smiling.  
"Oh, um no reason."  
Gerard lifts his hands up and feels his flaming cheeks.  
"But yes or no guys, are you leaving or not?"  
Mikey looks at Ray and shrugs  
"Eh, sure why not?"  
Ray and Mikey get up and walk out the door both yelling out  
"Have fun!"  
As they continue to walk to the car, hand in hand.


End file.
